Who am I? Kate Todd or Maura Isles
by T1gerCat
Summary: When director Vance finds himself in the same hospital as Jane Rizzoli how will he and the 'Gibbs team' deal when they see a medical examiner that looks a like their dead team mate and friend? Who is she?
1. Chapter 1: I'm Alive

Chapter 1: I'm Alive

A/N: Huge huge huge shout to thank 99 CND for her amazing story "Never say you're sorry" They gave me the idea of the dummy rounds and I couldn't have done this with out them

A/N: The whole Peruvian boomslang venom belongs to Stephen King and his short story "Autopsy room 4".

A/N: Last but not least NOT MINE. All characters belong to their respective owners and the snake venom too. Bummer!

Kate POV

I was in the waiting room in the hospital playing a game of chess by myself (trust Maura to have a small travel sized one in her purse) while I was going mentally through what happened in the last 4 years.

I had been summoned by the NCIS director to assist the FBI and take part in a top secret mission. At the time there was a breach at security. Mossad was dead set in placing a mole in NCIS. Why? I have no idea. I was told by Director Morrow at the point that that was why the terrorist that killed me tried to kill Ducky. For a while it was believed that we had succeeded in saving Ducky and that was the end of it. It wasn't. Director Morrow made the choice of me 'taking one for the team' and staging my death while there would be an opening for the mole to take place and keep an eye on them.

At the same time the terrorist was going through the same conditions. This terrorist would fake his own death and gain freedom (as much freedom as one can get while being sent back to their home country as failures) and making sure the mole would be placed in NCIS. To be brutally honest I never believed it would work. The plan was too simple and I was sure that Gibbs would see through it. Alas, he didn't.

My boss, NCIS senior agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was placed in protective custody under my care as I was previously employed in the Secret Service to protect the President. That day right before we left for the rooftop where the curtain was set to fall I had worn makeup to set up the fatal bullet wound that would kill me and taken a well calculated doze of Peruvian boomslang venom it had a 30 minute window of working. That would cause a death-like paralysis for a few hours. Making it possible for me to be declared dead.

I put on my NCIS cap that had a small blood bag sewed in the back and covered my "wound". I was careful not to say any goodbyes to anyone and proceeded as planned.

I jumped in front of Gibbs and got 2 bullets for him and moments later I felt the dummy round hit straight on my forehead. I said a mental goodbye and felt my body go numb. From that point on and for the next 10 hours all I could do was listen and see.

I came back to my senses the next day to find out I'm in a half way house that belonged to the FBI sharing a room with Ari Hawari himself. Apparently the job was done.

Maura POV

Kate had yet to move a pawn in her 'me versus myself' chess game and if I know my sister she is thinking hard about something, and I do know my sister.

Looking out of the window I let my mind go over the events of the day. The day? More like the year! Or ten years!

I was in college when I literally run into Kate for the first time. She misstepped and sent us sprawled on the floor. I looked up angry to give a piece of my mind to the person that was lying almost on top of me, to see myself. Same face, almost same hair, mine was half a shade lighter, identical eyes. Amazing and pretty creepy at the same time. Ignoring our classes for the rest of the day we went for coffee to talk.

We explored our past over coffee dates. I was there when she confronted her parents about me and she was there when I confronted mine. Yes, I am adopted, we both are, but my adoptive parents were rich. Why didn't they adopt us both? On the plus side though Kate's adoptive parents are great. They were sorry about not telling her she was adopted and welcomed me with open arms. In the years that followed we became fast friends, real sisters.

I got into medicine but didn't stay for long. I didn't want to work with alive people and transferred to autopsy. Kate dropped her law studies and got in the FBI and then the secret service and then NCIS. It was days after my promotion to chief medical examiner when she called me and told me about the terrorist that held her hostage. She was afraid he'd come after me. Less than a year later she had to fake her death. Being identical twins meant it would be a good idea for me to be out of the country for a while and so I joined the Doctors without borders.

The upside was my expertise and the downside was the fact that we weren't communicating. At the beginning of this year she called me and told me about a serial killer she was hunting. She had to go undercover in Boston to help catch him, the funny thing? She was going as a medical examiner for the BPD since the fixation of said serial killer was a female homicide detective. I had enough of travelling and working abroad so I returned as well and after letting Kate use my name and profession I took my place in the BPD and she returned to FBI while staying in Boston.

Last month the serial killer while in prison tried to kill Jane. The detective he has a fixation with and my best friend. Once we discovered a body that had all the hints that was killed by Hoyt (the serial killer) I called Kate and we switched places once again. After he was apprehended things went back to normal for a while. Until last wheel. Last week I found out I have a half brother and that my father is a murderer.

Finding out I also have a brother is disconcerting. A half brother. My adoptive parents said that my adoption was private with a lawyer, all they knew was my birthday. Biological parents were sealed.

I met my biological father in the autopsy room when he came to identify his son. He knew about me, he called me by my name. I have his mannerisms; rub my ring when I'm upset. Even called himself Selsi, my last name spelled backwards. When Jane is I'm not a killer my mind flew to Kate, I wanted to call her, tell her about this. Jane was right though, I was in danger of being uses as bait for Doyl, but Kate was officially dead. I did call her though. Yes, I was almost in tears but she also has a right to know.

Jane was right, I was attacked and taken. But not by one of Doyl's enemies, by Doyl himself. He gave me a pack of photos. They had been taken throughout my life. 5th grade, graduation. He wanted me to stay there, tried to explain his choice of life by saying they deserved it. Exactly what Kate says about her job? I shivered at the similarities.

Thankfully Kate was tied up in Quantico and didn't get my message until everything was over. I felt so alone and incredibly happy she wasn't there with me to be in trouble. Korsak, Jane and Frost went behind my back and alerted Doyl about who killed his son and he got them killed. Not exactly my cup of cake or logic but at the end of the day it did mean that 'Doyl's family' aka me and Kate would be safe.

Until today. Today Kate met Jane.


	2. Chapter 2: Busted

Chapter 2: Busted

Jane POV

My brother is fighting for his life, me so-called best friend is keeping things from me, my mother is trying to set me up with every available male in the vicinity and of this guy tries to charm me up one more time I'll shoot him! I don't care who's bodyguard he is, if he gives me one more pathetic pick up line he is dead. The doctor have checked me out but I can't be released just like a big time cop, I think, in the next room because of the hospital being understaffed.

Tony POV

She is hot! Where is the doctor I wanna get out of here...

Maura POV

The killers were in the precinct going over the evidence locker next door to autopsy. I heard/saw them while I was trying to feed bass. The fired a few times. I was supposed to be meeting Kate later to tell her about Doyl so I grabbed my cell phone and texted her, god I hate texting! Told her what was going on and I knew she'd be here in no time to help. Screw her being dead, cover.

I was still hiding when Jane brought Frankie who had been shot twice. He was complaining about being on the 'dead table' while I was doing my best to check him out. I should have taken an emergency rotation!

He had an internal bleeding and trying to remember a few E.R. episodes I had watched in the past and a few early classes I had taken before I changed my major from alive patients to dead I grabbed a needle and stuck it in his chest to try and relieve his pneumothorax. I'm not a surgeon, I wouldn't do it if it was up to me but seeing the fright in Jane's face brought Kate in my mind, so I did it, to buy us time until Kate got here. I only hoped she would bring a few EMT's with her. While working on Frankie my cell had met its end on the floor and I couldn't call my sister again.

Using Jane as a nurse I did a procedure to try and fix Frankie enough to hold on until we got an ambulance. One of the men came inside the morgue and ended up dead thanks to his accomplice who in turn took Jane hostage and dragged her outside.

I didn't know it at the time but Kate had indeed gotten the cavalry and was outside trying to figure out how to help. She had called for help pretending to be me. As soon as the dirty cop took Jane out she shot him since none of the cops that were now outside as well would shoot him since it meant shooting Jane as well. She killed him and Jane only took a flesh wound in her stomach on the side while falling down. The ride from the precinct to the hospital is still a blur.

Kate POV

I threw the chess to the side; I really can't be bothered with it anymore. I stood up to stretch my legs and bug a few nurses when I turned to go to the nurses station. On the corridor I saw a tall brunette man that looked suspiciously like Tony. What the heck is he doing here? What do I do? Say 'hi' or hide?

I took a deep breath deciding I had put my 'big girl panties' on this morning so I took my courage with both hands and walked in. Thankfully Tony doesn't seem to have changed much and he was busy drooling over a nurse so I slipped into Jane's room. 'She seems angry' I thought and with a deep breath I slipped out again. Wondering why Tony is here I took the steps needed to peek at the room right across from Jane's to see one more person I was sure I'd never see again. Former deputy Director of NCIS Leon Vance. If my intel is correct he now is Director. We looked at each other and I'm sure our thoughts match: 'Crap'


	3. Chapter 3: Meetings and endings

Chapter 3: The meet-up

Kate POV

I backed out of the room and was face to face with McGee. His eyes were open comically and I couldn't help myself. I smiled at him.

"Hi Tim, what's up?"

"K.K.K. Kate?"

I nodded.

"Yep, it's me Timmy"

Before I knew it I was swept up in a bear hag and being turned round and round. Our noise drew attention and soon not only Tony was looking at us but also Jane had gotten out of her room and was staring at us as well.

"Kate?"

"Maura?"

Tony and Jane said at the same time looking at us and when they heard the different names turned to look at each other and then back at me.

"Hi?"

I was met with silence.

"Can we discuss this somewhere with a little more privacy?"

At their nodding heads I shrugged out of Tim's arms and returned to the waiting room to update Maura about my run in and place a voice mail to Dean telling him that my cover was blown.

Two hours later both Jane Rizzoli and Director Leon Vance were given the all clear from the hospital. Frank Rizzoli Junior was out of the OR and into a recovery room with his parents by his bedside so we all piled in our respective vehicles and headed to the Vance house to meet the rest of the NCIS team.

Oh joy!

We pulled outside a large house that was two stories high in the suburbs. Maura and I were riding together, with Jane in the back who refused to look at either of us, we exchanged a look and got out of the car. In the car in front of us was Vance with Tim and Tony.

In the house was Dean who looked pissed off, Gibbs who also looked pissed off, Ducky was telling a story to Vance's daughters, Abby wasn't in the room and Ari's sister was angry until I walked in and gave her a smile, then she looked panicked and freaked out. At Dean's smile I knew he knew and was ready to enjoy the show.

"Hello everyone"

I had to hand it to Jane, 'she's got balls' like Gibbs had said about me. Frankly she is too much like me, maybe I should have a chat with Maura to discuss this. Her sexual preferences were her own and fine with me whether it is about men or women but Jane is too much like me. It's kinda unsettling.

Gibbs opened his mouth and when he said nothing (for the first time since I met him) Vance's wife offered coffee and we all took a seat. The silence was deafening. Everyone was either staring in their coffee mugs (Ziva), in space (Maura), at me like I were 'Caitlin the friendly ghost' (Ducky, Tony, Tim, Abby), angry (Gibbs, Jane), uncomfortable (Vance) or laid back ready to ask for pop corn to enjoy the show (Dean and the Vance family).

I took a breath and deciding I had rip the band aid off I started talking. I was cautious as to revealing only the level 1 information as Ziva David was in the room and only Jane, Dean and I had jurisdiction in firing a gun in the room.

"I faked my own death"

"Obviously"

"Tony"

my voice was met with a customary Gibbs smack to the back of Tony's head and a slight giggle by Abby.

"Director Morrow told me that he and the director of Mossad had reached an agreement on how they'd handle Ari. The problem was that they didn't know where Ari was. So when you were placed in my protection detail Gibbs it was decided I'd die. On that rooftop I got two bullets to the chest and then a dummy round in the shoulder that activated the venom that paralysed me. The hole in my forehead was makeup, just like the autopsy stitching. When I died everyone expected Ari to come and boast about it. He was apprehended and returned to Israel to his father to lay low."

"Ziva killed him"

"Did she now Gibbs?"

He mumbled "I saw her"

"You saw me dying too"

"I saw you fall, you were shot, you died Kate"

Tony said quietly while everyone stared at Ziva and then Ducky turned to me again.

"Was that why I was ordered to sit out on your autopsy Caitlin?"

"Yes Ducky. There was no autopsy. The ME in question was an agent who just filled the prewritten autopsy details and body painted me. I'm sorry. I was told that I'd return as soon as Ari was handed back to Mossad. I only found out the rest of the plan after I was dead and buried"

Abby was in tears by then and had run to engulf me in a bear hug and was now kneeling next to me still holding me. Tim also had a few tears running down his cheeks.

The sob fest was interrupted by Jane who rudely asked

"And who is she?"

"My sister and your best friend"

"Your words while I was holding Hoyt off so you could sleep last month"

I added quickly before she could retort.

"I got a job in the FBI as a profiler and handled cases. One of them was Hoyt. When you got a few bodies with his MO your chief called us, I got undercover with Maura's ID and Dean had the case. I would resign but "

"I wanted to come back in the states. So I kept the position and Kate returned to DC. I called her back when Doyl made his second appearance"

"And I took over. The interrogation and all. Maura returned afterwards"

"Why do you have different last names?"

"We found out about each other in college mrs Vance. We're both adopted by different families"

Gibbs POV 

I was silent as I heard Kate talk about the past four years as if she were talking about the weather. All I could think was her taking the bullet and going down. I never thought that she could still be alive. I hate to admit it but I was more interested in getting revenge for her death. Then I was busy dealing with Ziva and Jenny and then getting together and later breaking up with Hollis that I kept my mind away from Kate because it hurt too much.

Since the day I met her my life and emotions were a whirlwind. She burst into my life with a smile and a gun and I had to wake up every day reminding myself I'm an old, grouchy man with 3 ex wives and baggage enough to last me more than one life time.

She made me feel, period. When Ari, that bastard, held her hostage and killed her killed a part of me too. Like when Shannon and Kelly were killed. I never quite knew how to cope with it, for 4 years I had to wake up to another workday where I wouldn't see her and that small tantalising smile wouldn't make the long days seem easier. I buried myself to work once again. I tried to form a relationship with Hollis. It was doomed from the start but I tried to make it work for Kate's sake. I wanted to believe she would want me to be happy, I wanted to believe she saw me as a friend even if I couldn't. As hard as I tried I could never see her as a friend. She was never a friend. She was always the forbidden fruit. The one I couldn't allow myself to go after, to be with. She was too pure.

She's sitting across from me now. Still beautiful, still unique. I need to clear things with her and Ziva for that matter.

No POV

That night ended like every other with a small twist. Friendships were strengthened, relationships bloomed, and slates were cleaned and as the horizon darkened only laughter could be heard.

THE END


End file.
